mhwfandomcom-20200222-history
Solbrain Episodes
Tokyo Skies' SOS (東京上空SOS, Tōkyō Jōkū Esu Ō Esu) #The Explosive ESP Sisters (爆襲!エスパー姉妹, Bakushū! Esupā Shimai) #Is Father an Angel or a Devil? (父は天使か怪物か, Chichi wa Tenshi ka Kaibutsu ka) #The Game-Software of Dreams (夢のゲームソフト, Yume no Gēmu Sofuto) #The Mutant's Courage (怪人のくれた勇気, Kaijin no kureta yūki) #The Storyteller and the Bomb (バクダンと落語家, Bakudan to Rakugoka) #The Reincarnated Human Machine (人間再生マシーン, Ningen Saisei Mashīn) #The Vanishing Power-Suit (消えた強化スーツ, Kieta Kyōka Sūtsu) #Father and Daughter's Red Bond (父と娘の赤い絆, Chichi to Ko no Akai Kizuna) #The Naive Arson Team (わしら純情放火団, Washira Junjō Hōkadan) #The Elegy of Love and Revenge (愛と復讐の挽歌, Ai to Fukushū no Banka) #Birth! The New Dozer (誕生!新ドーザー, Tanjō! Shin Dōzā) #Murder Playback (殺人プレイバック, Satsujin Pureibakku) #The Love-Calling Bullet (愛を呼ぶ銃弾, Ai o Yobu Jūdan) #The Dove Doll (人形は平和の使者, Ningyō wa Heiwa no Shisha) #The Disappearance of Mothership S.S. (母艦S.S.-I消失, Bokan Esu Esu Wan Shōshitsu) #Escape in Handcuffs (手錠のままの脱走, Tejō no Mama no Dassō) #Bicycling for Tomorrow (明日に走る自転車, Ashita ni Hashiru Jitensha) #Kame-chan and the Detective Girl (亀ちゃんと探偵娘, Kamechan to Tantei Musume) #Shoot the Handcuffs of Tears (涙の手錠を打て, Namida no Tejō o Ute) #The Returned Winspector (part one) (帰ってきたWSP(PART-I), Kaettekita Uinsupekutā (Pāto Wan)) #Heartless Fire (part two) (非情のファイヤー(PART-II), Hijō no Faiya (Pāto Tsū)) #From Ryouma to Daiki (part three) (竜馬から大樹へ(PART-III), Ryōma kara daiki e (Pāto Surī)) #Rescue the Goshawk (オオタカをすくえ, Ōtaka o Sukue) #The Gigantic Mothership Response (巨大母艦応答せよ, Kyodai Bokan Otō seyo) #The Trap-Setting Detective (罠をしかけた刑事, Wana o Shikaketa Keiji) #The Story Plant's Secret (お話し植物の秘密, Ohanashi Shokubutsu no Himitsu) #Hurry! Mothership of Life (急げ!命の母艦, Isoge! Inochi no Bokan) #The Revolt of the Children's Empire (子供帝国の反乱, Kodomo Teikoku no Hanran) #God is Painful! (神様はつらいよ, Kamisama wa Tsurai yo!) #She is a Dream Future Car (彼女は夢の未来車, Kanojo wa Yume no Mirai Kā) #Pursue the Murderer Policeman (警官殺人を追え, Keikan Satsujin o Oe) #When the Hero Cries (勇者が涙を流すとき, Yūsha ga Namida o Nagasu Toki) #New Hero to Kyushu! (part one) (新英雄九州へ!I, Nyū Hīrō Kyūshū e! Pāto Wan) #New Hero to Kyushu! (part two) (新英雄九州へ!II, Nyū Hīrō Kyūshū e! Pāto Tsū) #The Kidnapper is the Commanding Officer! (誘拐犯は隊長!, Yūkaihan wa Taichō!) #The Sad Hitman (哀しいヒットマン, Kanashii Hittoman) #The Devil Whispers Death (死をささやく悪霊, Shi o Sasayaku Akuryō) #The Space Alien who Delivered the Dream (夢を届けた宇宙人, Yume o Todoketa Uchūjin) #Trap the Hero (英雄を罠にかけろ, Hīrō o Wana ni Kakero) #Clash! High Speed Machines (激突!高速マシン, Gekitotsu! Kosoku Mashin) #Oath of Revenge in Hand (グラブに誓う復讐, Gurabu ni Chikau Fukushū) #The Woman with Two Faces (二つの顔を持つ女, Futatsu no Kao o Motsu Onna) #The Thief and the Old Doctor (コソ泥と老博士, Kosodoro to Rō Hakase) #The Target is the Small Witness (標的は小さな証人, Hyōteki wa Chiisa na Shōnin) #The Ingenious Time Machine (瞬間天才製造器, Shunkan Tensai Seizōki) #Digression! The Divine Investigation Team (脱線!占い捜査隊, Dassen! Uranai Sōsatai) #Today Without Papa Again (今日もいないパパ, Kyō mo Inai Papa) #Love Her! The Bad Child (大好き!悪い子, Daisuki! Waruiko) #The Devil-Dog's Birth of Hope (希望を生んだ魔犬, Kibō o Unda Maken) #Special Rescue: Breakup Order (特救・解散命令, Tokkyū: Kaisan Meirei) #Special Rescue: Explosion Order (特救・爆破命令, Tokkyū: Bakuha Meirei) #Until We Meet Again (また逢う日まで, Mata Au Hi made)